la otra generación
by achiliserra
Summary: David no es un chico normal, posee el rinengan, junto con su familia y amigos, obtiene el valor suficiente para ser gennin y este acaba en un equipo, donde se enamorará y formará parte de la quinta gran guerra shinobi
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1: Los hijos.

Habían pasado ya diez años desde que Naruto se casó con Hinata y este se hizo hokage y todos los conocidos de la serie, habían tenido hijos.

Naruto y Hinata habían tenido 4: David, Andrés, Eva y Ana.

Sasuke y Sakura habían tenido 6: Diego, Patricia, María, Jose, Mª José y Montse.

Sikamaru e Ino habían tenido 1: Raquel.

Neji y Ten-Ten habían tenido 3: ``Peli´´(por su pelo), Johannes y Aicha .

Los demás eran gays.

Todos los niños, estaban a punto de terminar la academia era el día anterior al examen final.

EN CASA DE LOS UZUMAKI.

-Mamá, ¿Vas a venir a vernos?-Le preguntó alegremente la inocente Eva a su madre.

-Claro que si cariño- le contestó Hinata mirándola tiernamente. Tenía sus mismos ojos, de echo, todos menos David, poseían el Byakugan. David había nacido con un dojutsu mucho mas poderos que el Byakugan, el Rinengan la técnica había renacido en el. Naruto, al ver esos ojos se acordaba de cómo, años atrás había vencido a Pain.

-¿Y papá?-Le preguntó Andrés.

-Papá no puede ir, debe cumplir su deber como hokage.

-Bueno, era inevitable-se lamentó Ana.

-¿Alguien ha visto a David?- preguntó Hinata.

-Yo si-Naruto acababa de entrar por la puerta con su túnica de hokage puesta-está entrenando fuera.

******FLASHBACK******

David, un chico con el pelo naranja y con un peinado similar al de Naruto, con 4 años, caminaba junto con su mejor amigo camino de la academia.

-Otra vez al aburrimiento.

-Esos problemas no hay quien los resuelva.

De repente algo se movió y atacó a David, un montón de niños le habían rodeado.

-Ja ja, ya no tienes a tu papi el hokage para que te proteja chiquitín.

-¿Por qué os metéis comigo? No os e echo nada.

-Por que eres diferente, toda tu familia tiene ojos raros, pero tú los superas chiquitín.

David caía al suelo a causa de los empujones y empezó a llorar.

-Uh, el pequeñín quiere a su mamá.

De repente el chico, mayor que David, recién graduado, sacó un kunai.

-Ahora vamos a hacerte sufrir poco a poco, nosotros somos ya ninjas, pero tu, tu eres un criajo feo que no merece vivir.

Primero el niño acabó con el amigo de David, haciendo que este despertara su rinengan y masacrara a el asesino, pero dejó que los demás huyeran. Del asesino no quedó ni rastro.

***fin del flashbacks***

Desde entonces David había estado entrenando para dominar el rinengan a la perfección, y aunque no había heredado el byakugan, el rinengan estaba tan bien desarrollado, que le permitía ver los puntos de chakra del enemigo, y así conservaba la técnica de lucha de la familia: el ´´puño suave``.

EN CASA DE LOS UCHIJA.

Era increíble como todos los de la familia, habían aprendido a dominar el sharingan, Diego, ya lo había desarrollado hasta la tercera parte, y eso que todavía era un estudiante.

-Mamá, y papá-le preguntó Patricia a su madre.

-Sasuke tenía una misión con el Ambu, creo que no podrá ir a veros.

-jo, yo quería que papá viera lo mucho que e progresado-se quejó Jose

-Bueno, bueno, otra vez será.-pero pensó-su padre a lo mejor no puede llegar justo cuando empiece, pero llegará en algún momento, ji ji no saben la sorpresa que se van a llevar cuando sepan como es el nuevo examen de graduación, estoy deseando ver como han progresado.

EN CASA DE LOS NARA.

-Mamá tu irás a verme a que si-le dijo Raquel a su madre.

-Claro y tu padre también.

-Perfecto, por cierto gracias por contarme lo del nuevo examen de graduación, ya tengo una estrategia que no puede fallar.

-Muy bien hija, pero ten en cuenta que hay gente más fuerte y mas veloz que tú en la academia, y tu no cuentas con ninguna barrera de sangre.

-Tranquila, si no gano, quedaré segunda.

-así me gusta hija, con ese entusiasmo-rió Ino.

EN CASA DE LOS HIÛGA.

-Ten-Ten, ¿Dónde está Johannes?-preguntó Neji.

-Se ha ido a desafiar a Diego y a David en una batalla de tres extremos, Tranquilo, no se harán nada, por cierto, como hiciste para que nuestros tres hijos recibieran el Byakugan.

-Salió solo-Rió Neji.

-Bueno, los demás están en la cama, voy a por el botiquín para cuando vuelva Johannes, por si vuelve herido.


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2: el examen final comienza.

Johannes había ido primero a la casa de Sasuke y Sakura y había recogido a Diego, y los dos junto fueron a buscar a David para la batalla. Estos le encontraron entrenando el puño suave en el parque donde solía ir de pequeño.

-¿Una batalla entre los tres?¿Donde? si tu utilizas el Byakugan, Diego el Sharingan y yo el Rinengan, acabaríamos destruyendo el campo de batalla.

Lo pensaron durante un instante, y se dieron cuenta de que tenía razón, así que tuvieron que irse a las afueras de Konoha a pelear, cuando estuvieron listos, empezaron una cuenta atrás.

-Preparados, listos, YA…

Empezaron a correr en diferentes direcciones para preparar sus dojutsus.

-RINENGAN

-SHARINGAN

-BYAKUGAN

Hubo un momento de silencio mientras se concentraban. De repente todos corrieron con la intención de atacar. Johannes se fijó en David, iba directo a el, este se preparó para atacar pero de repente se quedó paralizado.

-Qu… que …. Que mierdas….

No le dio tiempo a acabar la frase, David había realizado una rotación de 360º dejando inconsciente a Johannes. David se dio cuenta de que Diego había usado el sharingan para copiar la rotación de 360º e iba directo hacia el, por suerte, era bastante rápido y lo esquivó.

-Ahora te voy a enseñar una técnica, que copié de mi padre.- le dijo Diego-¡CHIDORI¡

-A si, pues tu sharingan no es el único que puede copiar. ¡RASENGAN¡.

Justo cuando iban a chocar, apareció Sasuke y contrarrestó el chidori de su hijo con el suyo propio y Naruto hizo lo mismo con su rasengan.

-¡Pero, os habéis vuelto locos o que¡-Le gritó Naruto a su hijo que había caído al suelo.

-¡Podríais haberos matado mutuamente¡-gritó Sasuke a su hijo, que también había caído.

Neji estaba recogiendo a su hijo inconsciente del suelo cuando miró a David y le dijo:

-Buena rotación.

-¿Pero estabais ahí desde el principio?-Preguntó Diego.

-Si, y hay que admitir que habéis progresado mucho-Dijo Sasuke- bueno, es hora de dormir que mañana es vuestro examen final y Naruto y yo nos lo vamos a perder, espero que vosotros no por que habéis preferido dormir.

A LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE…

-David levanta-le decía su madre.

Cuando David abrió sus ojos, Hinata no lo podía creer.

-Hi-hijo, creo que ha llegado el día.

-El día de que.-se extrañó David.

-Tu Rinengan se ha hecho permanente, ya tendrás esos ojos para siempre.

David al escuchar esa noticia, no se entristeció, en cambio se alegró.

-Por fin la villa me tendrá un poco de respeto, ahora que soy tan fuerte y e estado entrenando mi Rinengan, seguro que también seré hokage como papá.

Hinata se alegró de que dijera eso, ya no estaba acomplejado por sus ojos, si no orgulloso de ellos.

Al levantarse e ir a la escuela para el examen de graduación, todos los niños le miraban asustados, todos menos los amigos de la familia y sus hijos.

-Ala tío y esos ojos-le preguntó Diego.

-Me e levantado con ellos, creo que el Rinengan se me a hecho permanente.

Cuando llegaron a las escuela, todos menos Raquel, intentaron entrar en clase, pero Iruka sensei, no les dejó.

-Anda Iruka sensei, todavía das clase.-le dijo Naruto a su antiguo mentor.

-Si, bueno, quería comprobar como de buenos eran tus hijos.-Rió este.

-Bueno-Dijo Iruka-Vamos a empezar con el examen final, consiste en un torneo para ver quien sirve para Ninja, y quien no, quien quede el primero, tendrá la oportunidad de presentarse a el examen para Chounin junto con su equipo.

Todos empezaron a hablar en voz baja.

-Mamá, ¿puedo usar el rasengan?

-¡PERO TU ESTAS LOCO, COMO VAS A USAR EL RASENGAN SI SOLO TIENES DIEZ AÑOS, ES IMPOSIBLE QUE PUEDAS USARLO, Y AUNQUE PUDIERAS NI SE TE OCURRIRIA PREGUNTÁRMELO JOVENCITO¡-le gritó Hinata.

Todo el mundo había girado la cabeza y se rieron del niño

-Ja ja, el de los ojos raros quiere hacer un rasengan, el pobrecito peli-naranja quiere se fuerte.

Todos se estaban burlando de el, hasta que David se hartó y les demostró que podía hacer un rasengan, todos se quedaron con la boca abierta.

-¿Cómo puede hacer ese crío una técnica de nivel AMBU?

-Es imposible…

-Etjem, etjem – tosió Iruka para llamar la atención- Los treinta primeros clasificados, se convertirán en genin. Bien, aquí está vuestra tabla de combates.

-Mamá, con quien me toca-Preguntó Raquel.

-Te toca con Diego-Le respondió Ino.

-Me tenía que tocar con el, en la primera ronda, jooo.

David estaba mirando alrededor haber con quien le había tocado.

-Mamá ¿Quién es Ron?.

-Ah, Ron es el hijo de Kakashi Hatake.

-El maestro de papá, la de cosas que voy a aprender de el.

Hola¡ aquí les dejo un nuevo capítulo, si quieres dar su opinión, o simplemente darme ideas para un próximo capítulo, es que es mi segundo fanatic, y el primero, me salió un poco mal, si me ayudaran a corregir mis fallos o a decirme lo que hago bien o mal, les estaría muy agradecido. Adiós¡


End file.
